Served Cold
by harmonyromionedramione
Summary: Starts directly after my story Forgotten But Not Gone. Harry is worried about the health of his wife and unborn child as they get pulled into a mystery surrounding dead former death eaters. Summary sucks. Story will not. Harry/Hermione and some other couplings mentioned.
1. Chapter 1: Nine Weeks

._AN: You asked for more and you're getting more. This story is going to have fluff, lemons, babies, mysteries- I think it's going to be good fun. So, buckle up and let's see what happens, shall we?_

_This is a follow up to my stories _Forgotten But Not Gone_ and the _Insta-Family Effect. _It takes place after _Forgotten But Not Gone. _You __**need**__ to read those __**before**__ you read this._

_Thanks to all my faithful followers and reviewers. You guys have made writing such a great experience for me._

* * *

Nine Weeks

"How was your honeymoon?" George Weasley asked after the family had sat down and tucked into their dinner. It was Sunday at the Burrow, the first Sunday since Harry and Hermione returned from their honeymoon.

"It was good," Harry said, he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I bet," George waggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Harry to choke and Hermione to blush.

"George!" Molly and Angelina scolded him.

Harry snuck a glance at Ron. His former best mate and co-worker was smiling at George's antics but Harry could tell by the set of his jaw and his stiff posture that the subject of Harry and Hermione's honeymoon made him uncomfortable.

"Where did you guys go?" Audrey, Percy's wife, asked them.

"Hawaii," Hermione answered her. "It was beautiful. We did the muggle sight-seeing but we also found a small wizarding community on one the islands. They have an interesting Polynesian wizarding culture. I bought some books-"

"They saw a volcano!" Teddy exclaimed. "But it didn't rupt."

"_Erupt_," Hermione corrected him. "Eat your peas Teddy.," She pointed to his nearly full plate.

Teddy grumbled but did as Hermione asked him. He looked up after he shoveled in a small mouth full and asked, "Is that enough?"

"No," Hermione replied.

"When the baby gets here will he have to eat peas too?" Teddy mumbled.

Everyone stopped and looked at the little boy.

"Did he say-?" Ginny asked.

"-baby?" Fleur looked positively giddy.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look and Hermione nodded slightly. "Yes," Harry said. "We are having a baby." He looked at his godson, "though I don't know how he knew that."

"Heard Aunt Mione talking to grandma," Teddy replied as he pushed his peas around on his plate.

Molly Weasley had tears in her eyes. She jumped to her feet and rushed around to where Hermione and Harry were sitting. She hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded. "How far along are you? When are you due?"

Harry laughed at his surrogate mothers exuberance. He let Hermione field all the questions.

"We were going to wait until after the first trimester to say anything," Hermione explained. "I am about nine weeks along and I am due in December."

"Oh, a Christmas baby!" Fleur exclaimed she also stood up and rushed to congratulate the couple. Soon everyone was following suit. Hermione and Harry stood up to allow the Weasley's to fuss over them.

Again Harry chanced a look at Ron who hadn't said anything yet. The redhead met his eyes and smiled. He stood up and approached the couple, "Congrats, you two," he said. He hugged Hermione, kissing her on the cheek. Then he shook Harry's hand.

Ron walked back over to his seat. "You need to keep an eye on her Harry. make sure she doesn't work too hard and she actually eats. Hermione doesn't always take care of herself-"

"Ronald, I know perfectly well how to take care of myself," Hermione huffed.

"Yes, you _know_," Ron agreed, "But that doesn't mean you always do it."

Harry was glad Ron took that well. Originally Hermione and Harry said they would take Ron aside and tell him before everyone else found out but life just didn't allow that. Harry felt like he and Ron were heading back to being friends again and that made Harry happy.

* * *

After dinner Harry and Hermione took Teddy back home. Once he was in bed they settled downstairs. Harry was playing video games and Hermione was reading.

Harry looked away from the screen after Hermione sighed for the fourth time. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about the baby," she said and put her hand on her still flat stomach.

"And that makes you sad?" Harry paused his game and moved to the couch.

Hermione took his hand and shook her head, "No, of course not. The baby is -I am thrilled to be pregnant with your child." She paused and sighed again, "I was sad because of my parents. They will never know this baby or Teddy or any other children we have and that- makes me sad." She wiped her eyes. "I know it's dumb. It's been six years. I should be used to them not being a part of my life."

Harry felt his heart constrict. He still believed he was responsible for the problems between Hermione and her parents-no matter what Hermione said. He pulled Hermione to him, her head was on his shoulder. "I don't think it's dumb. I don't think you will ever adjust. It would be weird if you did. They are your parents. They raised you."

"When I think about having this baby without them-" Hermione choked up and sobbed against him.

"You could try talking to them again," Harry made that suggestion every so often.

But as usual Hermione shook her head and said, "Too much has happened. They made their position clear."

"But like you said," Harry started, he usually didn't push it this hard but he hated to see her sad, "It's been six years. Maybe they miss you as much as you miss them?"

"Then why haven't they contacted me?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I could speculate but why? You should just ask them."

Hermione heaved a sigh, "I can't-I just can't be rejected again. Please understand."

Harry didn't know whether to continue to push or not? He decided for the time being he would let it go but he would bring it up later. "We both have to go back to work tomorrow. Why don't we go upstairs and get some sleep?"

Hermione pulled away and Harry wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled at him, "That's good idea. I am exhausted and I am sure I will have a lot to catch up on tomorrow. Terry always screws up my system when I am away."

Harry chuckled and stood up. He pulled Hermione to her feet and they walked upstairs together. But Harry had trouble sleeping that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and her parents.

* * *

The next morning Hermione seemed fine. The two went to work and Hermione had a meeting with Kingsley. She decided since the Weasley's knew she was pregnant she should let Kingsley know also.

It was a slow morning for the Auror's. So-Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville were standing around drinking coffee and talking about Quidditch, which was of the few things _all_ four boys enjoyed.

"How about you boys actually try earning your paychecks?" Hermione asked as she entered Draco's office, where they were holed up.

"Slow morning Granger," Draco drawled. "How about you go earn yours?"

Harry stood up and ushered Hermione into his chair. She gave him a quick kiss and didn't fuss about being pushed into a chair for which Harry was grateful.

"I'm so bored , I think it's going to kill me," Draco complained. He took his cigarettes out and lit one. Harry saw Hermione stand and cover her mouth with her shirt.

Ron and Harry reached out at the same time but Ron was closer and had longer arms. He snatched the cigarette out of Malfoy's hand and stubbed it out. "Are you crazy man? You can't smoke around Hermione."

Harry was using his wand to air out the room while Neville opened a window.

Draco looked at them all with a raised eyebrow, "What's the matter with you three?" he demanded.

"Hermione is pregnant, idiot," Ron snapped.

Draco looked at Harry and Hermione with a wide eyed expression that almost made Harry laugh. "She is?" he asked.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth, "I am sorry. I forgot you didn't know. Yes, I am pregnant."

Draco makes a face and shakes his head, "I am always the last to know."

"Luna doesn't know either, you can take comfort in that," Harry told him.

Draco shrugged, "That makes me feel marginally better," he said. "How long have you known ? How-pregnant are you?"

Hermione smiled, "I have known since just before the wedding. I am a little over 2 months along."

"Wow, a baby Granger-Potter, now that is frightening," Draco said but he smiled at Harry and Hermione, "Congrats you two." He shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Can I tell Luna?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "I wish I could have told her though."

"Why don't you?" Draco asked. "I don't believe she has lunch plans, it's as dead as a mausoleum around here and I think she wanted to discuss some wedding nonsense with you."

Hermione clapped her hands, "Oh, the Malfoy-Lovegood nuptials, I am excited."

Draco tried to look sour but a smile broke through, "You're not the only. My mother is insane, right now. She has been waiting for this since-well, since she was about as far along as you are."

Hermione smiled, "Well, you are her only baby."

"Shut it Granger," Draco said.

Everyone laughed.

"How did Kingsley take the news?" Harry asked.

"He was great. He said that if I need to work from home later that it wouldn't be a problem. " Hermione said. She stood up, "I think I will go and owl Luna and see if she wants to have lunch."

Before she reached the door there was a knock. Hermione opened it and Dennis Creevey stuck his head in. He was the four Auror's secretary. Hermione encouraged he boys to hire a guy. She worried that with the fame of these four, their looks, their money- they would always be targets by crazy people.

"Hi Dennis," Hermione greeted the boy.

"Hermione," Dennis smiled. He looked at Harry, "Kingsley said that since it is so slow you guys can knock off for the rest of the day."

"Thank Merlin!" Draco exclaimed. "Anyone up for some Quidditch?"

"Oh me," Ron said as he finished his coffee.

"Me too," Harry sad. "If that is alright?" He looked at Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione laughed. "Go have fun with the boys. Luna and I will go talk babies and weddings."

"No babies for me," Draco said. "Not yet."

"Bye guys," Hermione hugged all the guys and kissed Harry goodbye before she walked out the door.

"I will go and get my stuff and meet you guys by the floo," Harry said. He walked out of Draco's office and to his own office. He grabbed his briefcase and stuffed some papers into it. He threw his cloak on and walked out to meet his friends. Draco, Ron and Neville were already waiting.

Before Harry reached them, Kingsley burst through the door. "I'm glad I caught you four." He sounded worried and out of breath.

"Minister?" Harry asked. "Something wrong?"

"There has been a mass breakout at Azkaban," Kinglsey said. "Several prisoners got out before we could stabilize the compound. Several death eaters are free."

Harry exchanged a look with his friends and co-workers. This was bad. Very bad.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it's so short. The next few chapters will be longer. I am hoping I will be able to post everyday like I did before but we will just have to see. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2: Thirteen Weeks

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and everything. I love you guys. You made me really love writing fan fics. _

_A reviewer pointed out there would be more action in this one and they were right. The M rating on this was is for more than language and lemons. Just wanted to warn you._

* * *

_Thirteen Weeks_

_Ministry drops the Quaffle_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Three weeks ago the public was alerted to a dangerous and frightening situation-a massive break out at Azkaban prison. The prisoners who escaped were all maximum security prisoners and former death eaters, with the exception of one. _

_Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has given two press conferences during which he assured the magical community that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement- led by Hermione Granger-Potter, and the Auror Department-led by Harry Potter, were on top of this scary situation. Some of you might remember that Mrs. Granger-Potter and Mr. Potter were recently married and had only just returned from their honeymoon when the breakout happened. Looks like the honeymoon is over for these two._

_The consequences from the breakout became clear within hours when the muggle tormenting started. In the last three weeks at least four muggle families have been killed and countless other have been tortured and injured. However at this point no witches or wizards have been assaulted or killed but that could change at any time and the magical community is told be cautious and aware._

_Minister Shacklebolt has promised that Azkaban prison is now secure and all steps have been taken to assure that no other breakouts will take place. This breakout has many people speculating that the Dementors never should have been removed as guards for Azkaban. Many witches and wizards wonder if the compound can be really secured without the Dementors._

_The following is a list of death eaters who escaped and who are still at large:_

_1)Rodolphus Lestrange- Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities._

_2)Robastan Lestrange- Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities._

_3)Gregory Goyle Sr- Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities. (Status: deceased)_

_4) Gregory Goyle Jr.- Maximum Security prisoner. Imprisoned for assisting the death eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts._

_5)Antonin Dolohov- Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities._

_6)Alecto Carrow- Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities._

_7)Amycus Carrow- Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities._

_8)Peter Yaxley-_ _Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities_

_9)Thorfinn Rowle-_ _Maximum Security prisoner. Former death eater, imprisoned for torture, murder and death eater activities_

_10)Fenrir Greyback- Werewolf. Maximum Security prisoner. Imprisoned for numerous crimes against humanity and for assisting the death eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts._

_11) Delores Umbridge- Medium security prisoner. Imprisoned for numerous crimes against humanity._

_This reporter and the Daily Prophet will keep you updated on this devastating situation._

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sighed. She leaned back in her chair and her hand went to her tiny baby bump. Most people couldn't see that she was showing, it was still a bit early for that. But Hermione could definitely tell. Her pants were tight, barely fitting her and her once flat stomach had some roundness to it. Anyone who didn't know her would think Hermione was just putting on some weight.

She and her husband, Harry Potter, had both delighted in the news that Hermione was pregnant. Hermione had read every book she could on pregnancy and childbirth-both muggle magical. Harry was already renovating the nursery and talking about baby names.

Only one thing marred the newlyweds happiness. Three weeks ago there was massive break out at Azkaban prison and both Hermione and Harry were stressed out. All but one of the prisoners who escaped were maximum security prisoners and most were former death eaters. Eleven prisoners escaped but only ten were still at large. Gregory Goyle Sr.'s body washed up on shore the day after the break out- cause of death, drowning.

Harry and the other Auror's were working themselves into exhaustion trying to round up the prisoners but they were in the wind and they were losing faith and patience.

Tonight Hermione was sorting sighting reports. Most were rubbish and Hermione was trying to save her husband and his friends from wild goose chases. For instance, Hermione very much doubted that Rodolphus and Robastan Lestrange had formed a wizarding rock band with Yaxley and Rowle called _Serpentsortia. _She also doubted that Greyback had started a kitten rescue near Cornwall or that Goyle had joined a muggle community musical theatre group in Devon and was currently starring in _Pippin. _

Hermione was only thirteen weeks pregnant but she felt like she was further along. Her breasts were huge (for her) and hurt quite a bit. Her muscles ached after her thirteen hour days at the office. She couldn't skip meals like she used to or she would get sick. She also tired out more quickly now.

Hermione massaged her neck and picked up the next report. This one might be credible. A man fitting the description of Dolohov was seen prowling around a muggle's house in London. When asked who he was and what he wanted he disappeared into thin air. The muggle police dismissed the elderly woman's report but Hermione thought it was worth a look. She put it in the pile of things to pass on to Harry.

The door to her office opened and Harry peeked in. "Hey," he greeted Hermione with a tired grin.

"Hey," Hermione sighed.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"No, it's only-" Hermione looked her watch and sighed,. "it's 10:30? Really? I had no idea it was so late."

"It is," Harry said. He came into her office and sat down, "You have been here since 6:00 this morning. You didn't take a lunch-"

"I ate at my desk," Hermione cut in.

"You need to take some time away. Hermione, you're three months pregnant-" Harry started.

"I know how far along I am, thank you very much. " Hermione interrupted her husband, "I'm pregnant not ill. I can do anything anyone else around here can do. I want no special treatment-"

"I know," Harry chuckled, "You have said that numerous time. I just want you to be careful, ok?"

Hermione saw the concern on his face and felt bad. Harry was just trying to look out for her and their baby. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now and the last thing he needed was for her to be difficult. "I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know why I have been so difficult lately."

"I do," Harry shrugged, "hormones."

Hermione shot him a warning look. "Let me pack up and -" She handed Harry a folder, "These are some sighting that are deemed at least somewhat credible. Have your guys go through them first thing in the am."

Harry nodded and took the folder, "I'll get on them with Draco tomorrow, first thing."

Hermione organized the papers on her desk. She packed somethings in her briefcase. She grabbed a stack of papers to give to Dennis to file. "Let's go," Hermione told Harry. He took her briefcase from her and they walked out the office. Hermione stopped by Dennis's desk and dropped off the papers. She scribbled a note telling him what to do with them.

Harry took her hand as they walked to the floo. Draco, Ron and Neville were standing around talking by the floo.

"You boys should get home," Hermione said and she yawned.

Ron smiled, "Take your own advice, Mione," he teased.

"I'm working on it," Hermione replied. "I feel like we haven't really lived at home in weeks. We've barely seen Teddy."

"Why don't you guys take this weekend off?" Draco suggested. "I mean, unless something breaks between now and then, there won't be much to do."

Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She could tell her wanted to do that. Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know," she said. "It seems awfully selfish to take time off when there are ten crazed prisoners out there terrorizing muggles and-"

"Just think about it," Neville cut in.

"I will," Hermione said after a moment of deliberation. "Let's see how this week goes." Hermione yawned again and swayed a little.

"Get your wife out of here before she passes out Potter," Draco said. "She looks like crap."

"You try being pregnant and working thirteen plus hour days," Hermione muttered as Harry guided her to the floo.

"That's ok," Draco replied. "I'll leave that to you, Granger. Goodnight."

"Night," Hermione said. She threw a handful of floo powder in the fireplace and shouted "Grimmauld Place." She almost fell out of the floo when she reached the house. She stabilized herself and moved out of Harry's way just in time.

She pulled her robes off and threw them over her arm, leaving her in her black dress pants and her red button up shirt. Harry was taking his robes off and he threw them on the back of the couch. Hermione opened her mouth to scold him and Harry kissed her.

When he pulled away Hermione looked at him- she tried to frown but she smiled at him. "You better pick those up, Potter," she told him.

"I will," Harry said and he kissed her again. He placed his hand against her tummy. "I can see the bump."

Hermione frowned, "Barely. It looks more like I am getting fat."

"You're pregnant. You're going to gain weight," Harry told her as he kissed her cheek. "But you don't look fat. You look beautiful."

"Thank you but you are a liar," Hermione replied. "I already have gained a little weight. My pants and shirts are getting a little tighter."

"That's to be expected," Harry reminded her.

Hermione growled, "Yes, ok, I know. Soon, I will have to buy some maternity clothes," she told him.

"You can just alter the clothes you are wearing magically," Harry pointed out.

Hermione pulled a face, "Part of the fun of all this doing stuff like buying maternity clothes," she explained to her husband.

Harry shrugged, "That's fine. Whatever you want, love."

Hermione stretched and groaned, "What I want right now is a bath," Hermione said.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked, whispering against her ear.

Hermione bit her lip. It had been three weeks since she and Harry made love. She wanted him, she really did. But she was exhausted and she knew neither of them would truly enjoy it. "Harry, I'm so tired-"

Harry laughed, "It's fine. Me too. Honestly I doubt I could satisfy you."

"I do miss you though," Hermione said as she kissed him.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her against him. He released her a moment later and told her. "You better go before I change my mind and try to seduce you."

Hermione giggled. She pulled away and ran up the stairs. Hermione could hear Harry getting ready for bed as she started the bathtub. She made sure the water wasn't too hot, she had tendency to run her bathwater too hot. She put in some lavender bubble bath and slipped into the tub.

For a few precious moment she let the world slip away and she closed her eyes. She was at peace. But the feeling didn't last.

Hermione must have fallen asleep in the tub because a few moments later she felt someone gently nudging her. She opened her eyes and saw her husband. "Hermione, you need to wake up."

"Huh?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"We have to go to work," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she demanded. "It's morning. How is that-?"

Harry chuckled a little and then he frowned, "it's not morning. You feel asleep in the tub about an hour ago."

"But you said-?" Hermione started.

"Yeah," Harry cut in. "There has been a murder."

Hermione blanched, "Who?" she asked.

"Theodore Nott Sr. was found dead in his home this evening," Harry told her. He bit his lip, "Why don't you stay here and get some sleep. I will ask Terry to cover for you tonight?"

"Terry will just make more work for me," Hermione told Harry. She braced herself with her hands and stood up. Harry wrapped her dressing gown around her and helped Hermione step out of the tub. "Let me throw some clothes on and we can go.

Hermione dried herself off. She put on the clothes that she wore to work that day but she didn't bother with make up and doing her hair. She just pulled her unruly locks back into a low ponytail.

Harry was waiting for her downstairs. He was just dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. Hermione resented him for being able to get away with casual clothes. "Ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She took Harry's arm and they apparated back to the ministry.

When they arrived they saw everyone else was already back and looked exhausted. Draco's hair was slightly mussed which almost made Hermione laugh- until she remember he knew Theo and his dad. Ron was half-dozing against the wall. Neville was running his hands over his face as if he trying to wake himself up.

"Wake up boys," Hermione ordered. "We have a long night ahead of us."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Granger," someone behind her said. She turned and saw Terry Boot watching her. "I can handle this."

Terry was the deputy head of the M.L.E -right underneath Hermione. He seemed to resent her authority and she knew he was after her job. Hermione glared at him. "I'm just as capable as anyone else, Boot," Hermione told him. "Would you mind grabbing some coffee for the bys. They are going to need it."

For a moment it seemed like Terry would say no but he simply nodded and walked away. He returned a few minutes later and started handing out coffees. When he came to Hermione he raised an eyebrow, "I thought pregnant woman couldn't drink coffee."

"We can," Hermione told him. "Just not much and I haven't had any today, so give me." She practically snatched the hot beverage from him.

"Is there a problem, Boot?" Draco demanded. "Is there a reason you are being a arse?"

"No, none at all," Terry replied.

Hermione took a sip of the coffee and then inhaled deeply. "Ok, what do we know?" Hermione asked. "And where is Kingsley?"

"KIngsley is talking to the press," Ron mumbled.

"We know that Theo, the younger, found Theo, the elder, dead in his study about an hour ago." Draco informed Hermione.

"Let's get to the scene," Hermione said.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Neville asked as they gathered their things and prepared to floo to Nott Manor.

"Probably," Hermione admitted.

"The Prophet is going to have a field day with this," Terry muttered.

"Whatever would we do without you here to state the obvious," Draco drawled. "Granger, shut your minion up, please? I'm too tired to be sociable with idiots."

"Behave Draco," Hermione sighed but inside she enjoyed that- a little.

Harry helped Hermione into the floo and she left first.

She appeared in what appeared to be a study. She stepped out of the fire and saw Theo talking to a junior Auror, who had been sent ahead to secure the scene and take statements. He looked up and scowled at Hermione.

"Mr. Nott," Hermione said stepping forward. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sure," Theo sneered.

Hermione reminded herself the young man had lost his father and restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She looked at the junior Auror, "Talk to me," she said. Soon she was joined by Harry, Ron and Neville. Draco was off talking to Theo.

"It was the killing curse," the young man told Hermione. "We have found nothing in the study out of place- nothing stolen, nothing moved. There were no finger prints or fibers."

"So, we have nothing?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"No, we have something," the junior Auror sounded nervous. "When we arrived on scene the Dark Mark was hovering above the house."

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed. That was the worst news ever. She figured their escaped convicts were behind this. But for them to throw up the Dark Mark-that would make her life harder. The public would panic. She opened her eyes," Get all the evidence you gathered and have someone remove the body." Hermione looked at Theo, "We have your statement. There is no need for you to come to the ministry but make sure Auror Malfoy has your information in case we need to speak with you."

"Yes mam," Theo clipped and Draco scolded him.

"Why do you think they came after Nott?" Neville asked quietly. "He was one of them once upon a time."

"And he turned against them," Harry reminded Neville.

"Which means my father could be in danger," Draco said joining them.

"So, could you," Ron told Draco.

Hermione didn't think things could get worse after the breakout. And now she saw how wrong she was.

* * *

_AN: I couldn't find Yaxley's first name so I made one up. As for Delores Umbridge, according to the Harry Potter wiki she was arrested and imprisoned for crimes against humanity and remained there for the rest of her life. I'm not sure exactly what she was charged with._


	3. Chapter 3: Sixteen Weeks

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and everything. I love the support. _

_I've been sick (Allergies-eew) This may not be my best work and the proof reading may not be top notch. I don't have a beta so-_

* * *

_Sixteen Weeks_

"Hermione is asleep at her desk," Terry Boot said. Harry put down the paperwork he was reading and glared at the man but before he could say anything Ron had stood up. The four Auror's had been using the Junior Aurors desks instead of their own office so they could discuss the case. It was after hours and almost everyone was gone.

"She is four months pregnant and she is working 15 hours days," Ron clipped. "What the fuck do you expect, Boot?"

Terry didn't look ruffled by Ron's outburst. He turned away from the redhead and looked at Harry, "Maybe Hermione should step down," Terry suggested.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, He rose slowly to his feet and leaned forward.

"Look, Hermione is brilliant. No one can dispute that. She is certainly a capable witch but-" Terry started.

"But what?" Draco cut in stepping forward.

"But we have a catastrophe on our hands and we need someone-" Terry was beginning to look a little scared.

"We need someone-what?" Neville demanded, looking as cross as Harry and Draco.

"Someone who can handle the-" Terry tried again.

"Handle the what?" Ron asked.

Terry looked around at the Auror's who were advancing on him and he squared his shoulders, "We need someone who can handle the work, the fifteen hour days and everything else." he looked at Harry, "This cannot be good for Hermione or the baby. Let me step in until this is over."

Harry exchanged a look with his friends and then looked at Terry, "Listen Boot, Hermione will continue to do this job until she doesn't want to anymore. And if I know my wife, that means she will be working until she gives birth. So, I suggest you back off and stop trying to use this pregnancy to steal her job."

"Get to work or get out," Draco snarled.

Terry looked at the Auror's for a long moment and then he nodded and walked into his office.

"Should we wake up Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Not yet," Harry replied as he sat down and went back to work.

"Potter, take your wife home," Draco said.

Harry looked at him and made a face, "Not you too?"

"Don't you dare compare me to that prick Boot," Draco said. "I just think you ought to take her home for the night. You guys have that doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Friday," Ron muttered.

Draco looked at him, "Yes, would you like a cookie for noticing that -or what?"

Ron glared at Draco. "Shut it ferret," he snapped. "What I was trying to say is-Tomorrow is Friday, you two should take the day off and the weekend too."

"Oh Ron, I don't know," Harry took his glasses off rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We have had three more muggle attacks this week. We haven't the slightest clue as to how the death eaters actually escaped or where they are-it's been three months since they escaped- Kingsley is frustrated. The media is-"

"These will be problems whether you are here or not," Draco pointed out. "No offense Potter, but the department wont self-destruct if you and Granger leave for three days."

Harry considered this and then shrugged. He put his glasses back on and stood up, "I will run it by Hermione. It would be nice to spend some time with Teddy."

"Try and push her, will you?" Draco said. "If she gets some rest maybe Boot will back off and I won't have to break his nose." Draco looked up, "Luna might be put out if I assault one of her former housemates."

Harry rolled his eyes and gathered up his stuff. "Hopefully I won't see you fools until Monday morning," he said.

"A whole three days without your ugly mug, whatever shall I do?" Draco called as Harry walked away.

Harry walked into Hermione's office and smiled at his sleeping wife. Sometimes it was still hard to believe they were married. It was kind of a shame that all of this happened right after their honeymoon, they didn't really get a chance to enjoy the beginning of their married life.

Hermione's head was resting on her arms and her mouth was slightly open. She was silent, Hermione was always a quiet sleeper. Her hair was in her face, which looked peaceful. He hated to wake her but he had to.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Wake up, love."

Hermione stirred. She opened her chocolate eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "Hi," she whispered. Then she seemed to wake up a little. She sat up and looked around, "oh no, how long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "Let's go finish this sleep at home, huh?"

"Did anyone see me?" Hermione asked she organized her desk.

Harry grimaced, "Terry," he admitted.

"Oh well, the worst person who could see me then," Hermione sighed.

"You don't have to worry about Terry for a while, I think the guys scared him into good behavior," Harry grinned.

Hermione smiled fondly, "My boys look out for me," she said.

"Yes, we do," Harry told her. "Ready?"

Hermione stood up and took her briefcase. She held out her hand and Harry entwined her fingers with his. "Tomorrow we should be able to tell the sex of the baby," Hermione told Harry.

"Do you want to know?" Harry asked.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Don't you?"

Harry shrugged, "Surprise might be nice," he said.

Hermione shook her head, "But if we find out we can plan better," she argued.

"But wont it be cool to wait until he is born?" Harry pushed.

"He?" Hermione asked.

"You know what I mean," Harry chided.

"Goodnight," Hermione called.

"Night," Ron, Draco and Neville called.

"You guys should get home too," Harry said as they made their way to the floo.

"Yeah, we will," Ron replied. But Harry knew it might be another all nighter for them.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the examination table twisting her hands nervously. Harry was watching her from a chair near the door. "Hermione, it's a routine visit. Don't be so nervous."

"I know," Hermione sighed and adjusted the gown. "I don't understand why I have to be naked," she said.

"You're not naked, you have a gown on," Harry pointed out.

Hermione gave him a look, "I only like being naked at home."

"I would prefer you to only be naked at home too," Harry agreed.

Before Hermione could respond the door opened and Lisa Turpin walked in. "Hello Harry. Hello Hermione," she said, She pulled a stool out and rolled over to where Hermione was perched. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little worn out," Hermione said.

"Usually people are getting their energy back by this point," Lisa said.

"She is working long hours," Harry interjected earning him a look from Hermione and a grin from Lisa.

"You might want to think of scaling back a little," Lisa told Hermione.

"You know what is going on at work right now, Lisa," Hermione said. "I have to be there. I can't control it."

"All right," Lisa conceded. "Lay back. Let's check the heartbeat."

Hermione did as she was asked and Harry stood up to join them. Lisa put her wand to Hermione's stomach and a few minutes later Harry could heat the familiar sound of their babies heartbeat and smiled. In these moment it struck him. He was going to be a dad. He tried not to dwell on his fear and tried to focus on the amazing gift he was getting.

"Good, strong heartbeat," Lisa told them. She looked at her chart, "You've put on a little less weight than I am comfortable with. You need to be getting about three hundred more calories a day, are you doing that?"

Hermione shrugged, "More or less," she said.

Lisa and Harry exchanged a look. Harry knew he needed to watch Hermione a little more closely. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but she was so stressed and overworked-

"How can she gain more weight?" Harry asked.

"She needs to eat three full meals a day and some snacks in between- healthy stuff," Lisa explained. "Maybe try drinking a milk shake once a say, don't get too overboard with treats but once a day could be good."

"I'm fine. I will handle it," Hermione said crossly.

"Have you felt any fetal movements yet?" Lisa asked.

"Once or twice," Hermione said.

Harry frowned, "You didn't tell me that. I want to feel."

Lisa chuckled, "You won't be able to yet Harry," she explained. "They are just little flutters at this point,. It will be a few weeks yet before you can get in on the action." Lisa looked at the chart and smiled, "Want to know the gender."

"Yes," Hermione said at the same time Harry said, "No." The two looked at one another and Harry sighed and said, "Ok, sure."

Lisa put her wand to Hermione's stomach again. A moment later Hermione wand emitted a pale blue glow, "Well, it looks like you two are having a son."

Hermione looked like Harry felt-like she would cry. "Really, a boy?" she asked.

"Look that way," Lisa told them. "Congratulations , you two."

"Thank you," Harry mumbled.

"Well, we are done for today. See you in 4 weeks Hermione. Work on the weight gain and try and get some rest." Lisa said and she exited the room.

"A boy," Harry repeated.

"Well, it was either going to be that or a girl," Hermione laughed. Harry helped her off the table and she started getting dressed.

Harry dropped into a chair. This felt more real now. He was going to be a father, to a little boy. Harry didn't know how to be a dad. He didn't have a stable male influence until Mr. Weasley. Could he learn or would he struggle?

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked. She was putting her shoes on and watching him with concern.

"Yeah, fine," Harry smiled. "Ready to go pick up Teddy?"

Hermione nodded and let Harry lead her from the room.

* * *

"I can't wait until the new baby gets here," Teddy said at dinner time.

Harry and Hermione had ordered pizza. Normally Hermione tried to make substantial meals especially when Teddy was around but she was too tired today.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. He was glad his godson didn't seem jealous.

"I have so much I want to teach him," Teddy said. "How to ride a broom. How to play with trucks. I'm glad it's boy baby."

"What if it was a girl?" Hermione asked.

"I would have loved her too and taught her to ride a broom and play with trucks," Teddy said.

"You can't ride a broom yourself mister," Hermione told him.

"My toy broom," Teddy told her.

"Oh right, sorry," Hermione said.

"When is the new baby coming?" Teddy asked.

"In December," Hermione told him. "Before Christmas."

"So, I need to get him a Christmas gift?" Teddy asked.

"You don't have to," Hermione told him.

"I want to, he is my little brother," He looked at Harry and Hermione, "Right?"

"Right," Hermione told him. "Want me to help you find a gift for the new baby?"

"I think it means more if I do it myself," Teddy told Hermione, "Thanks though."

"You're a sweet boy," Hermione said and she kissed his cheek.

Teddy made a face, "Mum-" he whined and then he paled.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

"Sorry, I meant Aunt Mione," Teddy said.

"It's fine," Hermione said. "No need to be sorry."

Part of Harry was pleased that Teddy had called Hermione mum but he was worried it would hurt Andromeda's feelings. He wondered if he should mention that to her?

* * *

Harry had never lied to Hermione.

Until today.

He told Hermione he needed to go to the office for a bit. Teddy and Hermione were going to watch a movie.

It was eating away at Harry's conscience that he had been less than truthful but you do what you have to do.

Harry apparated not too far away from his destination. Harry walked the rest of the way. He stood in front of the house he sought. He checked the address again before he walked up the path to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets while he waited. He didn't have to wait long. The door was opened minutes later by Jean Granger.

"Harry?" she said. "What-is Hermione ok?"

"She is," Harry said, "But I came here to talk about her. Can I come in?"

Jean hesitated for a moment and let Harry inside. She led him to the sitting room and gestured for him to sit down. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, is Mr. Granger here?" Harry replied.

Jean nodded, "I'll get him."

Harry sat there waiting quietly. He hands balled into fists on his knees. It felt like hours before the Granger's reappeared but he knew it had only been minutes. "Mr. Potter," Howard Granger greeted him, his words were friendly enough but his tone was cool. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Hermione," Harry started.

"Is she all right?" Howard asked.

"More or less," Harry replied.

Howard narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "That means that physically Hermione is fine and most of the time she is fine emotionally but that she misses you and it hurts her." Harry paused and then lowered the boom," Hermione and I got married four months ago-"

Jean's hand went to her chest and her eyes watered, "Hermione got married?"

"Yes, and she wanted you there but she was too scared to ask you," Harry explained. "I don't want you to miss anything else."

Howard seemed shaken but he was resolute, "She sent you instead coming herself?"

"Of course not," Harry answered. "She has no idea I'm here. But Hermione and I-we- Hermione is pregnant and I know she wants you to be there for her and our baby-"

"She's pregnant?" Jean echoed. "How far along?"

"Sixteen weeks," Harry said.

"Is that why you got married?" Howard asked, "because she was pregnant?"

Harry stiffened at the accusation, "No sir," he answered. "We were engaged for nearly a year before we got married." Harry tried to get the conversation back on track he had planned this before he came, "I know you don't like me and you blame for everything that is wrong with you and Hermione. That's fine. I'm not even going to try and defend myself to you. All I ask is that you not let those feelings keep you away from Hermione and the baby. This is your first grandchild. Hermione needs you."

Howard was quiet for a long moment. Finally he asked, "What do you want from us?"

Harry handed him a piece of paper, "This is our address. Please come to dinner tomorrow night"

The Granger's exchanged a look and then Jean asked, "What time?"

"Seven?" Harry replied.

"See you at seven, Mr. Potter," Howard said.

Harry left there knowing that the ball was in their court now. He figured Hermione would be a little upset but it would be worth it to ease her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Sixteen Wekks Prt 2

_AN: I try to get these up earlier in the day but my day has been crazy. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I may not post tomorrow because our internet may be down as they are working on something near my house. Usually my internet goes down when they do that so-we shall see_

* * *

On Saturday Hermione noticed her husband was behaving strangely. He had that guilty look about him and he was having trouble looking her in the eyes.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Hermione asked while Teddy was upstairs looking for a his crayons.

"Huh?" Harry 's green eyes were wide.

"You've been acting guilty all day, what's up?" Hermione asked.

Harry fidgeted. He ran his hands through his jet black hair and sighed, "I need to tell you something and you're going to be mad at me."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

"I went to see your mum and dad last night," Harry said.

"You did what?" Hermione demanded. She crossed her arms and glared at her husband, "Tell me you're kidding. Tell me you didn't do that."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I can't tell you that. I'm not joking."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Because you want them in your life. You need them in your life. You wouldn't make the first move so I did it for you," Harry told her.

"You went behind my back!" Hermione accused. "How could you?" She stomped out of the room and up the stairs. She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment trying to process what happened. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. Ten minutes later she went back downstairs.

Harry was still in the livingroom. "I'm not sorry," Harry told her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I mean, I'm sorry you're upset. But I'm not sorry I did it," Harry told her. "Something had to give. Someone had to make the first move."

Hermione regarded him quietly for a moment and then she launched herself at him and crashed her lips to his. Harry seemed stunned for a minute and then he kissed back enthusiastically. They continued to kiss until they heard:

"Ew!"

Hermione pulled away and saw Teddy at the bottom of the stairs. He was making a face at them, "I told you, no kissing when I'm here."

Harry and Hermione laughed, "Sorry buddy," Harry said. He looked at Hermione, "Are we ok?"

Hermione nodded, "I understand why you did it. But please don't make a habit of lying to me."

Harry looked relieved, "I promise, I won't." He hesitated and then he said, "Your parents are coming for dinner tonight."

Hermione felt anger flare again but she pushed it down. "When?" Hermione asked.

"At seven," harry said. "They know we are married and that you are pregnant."

Hermione felt a stab of regret that she wasn't there when they found out. But part of her was relieved that she didn't have to deal with that. "How did they take it?"

Harry shrugged," They didn't say much. They looked shocked-maybe a little sad?"

Hermione felt her heart constrict, "Sad?" she echoed.

"We can't change the past Hermione," Harry told her. "They are coming to dinner so obviously they want a relationship with you or the very least they want to try."

"Who is coming to dinner?" Teddy asked. He had his coloring book and crayons set up on the coffee table.

"My parents," Hermione said.

Teddy looked confused, "Have I met them? I don't remember them."

"No," Hermione said. "I haven't spoken to them since you were a baby."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. Not in a way a six year old would understand. "We had a misunderstanding," Hermione finally told him.

"That seems like a stupid reason not to talk to someone for six years," teddy replied.

"Don't say stupid," Hermione scolded. But he was right. She should have tried to reconcile years ago.

"I guess I should go and plan dinner," Hermione told Harry. "Can you make sure Teddy is dressed and ready by 6:30, please?"

"I can," Harry was clearly pleased that she wasn't angry anymore and probably would have agreed to anything.

Hermione left the boys in the sitting room and went to the kitchen. She opened cabinets and took stock of what she had in the house. She finally decided on a meal they could all enjoy-including Teddy, who was somewhat picky.

Hermione started cooking, doing most of it the muggle way and it took a while. When she was finally done she placed warming charms on everything and went upstairs to shower and dress.

She decided to go nice but casual. She put on dark blue jeans and crisp white button up shirt. She pulled her hair up and left it just a little messy. Hermione decided not worry about makeup.

When Hermione padded down the stairs she found Harry and Teddy watching TV. Both men were dressed in green polo shirts and dark jeans. She smiled when she saw Teddy adjust himself so he was sitting just like Harry. "Thank you," Hermione said to Harry. "They will be here in 30 minutes, keep him clean until then?"

"I'll try," Harry winked at her.

Hermione went in the kitchen to check the food one last time. She set the table a little fancier than usual. She used a red table cloth and red and black stripped cloth napkins. Her fancy plates were black with red block patterns on them. She added candles and wine glasses and then she was satisfied with the results.

At quarter to seven the doorbell rang. Hermione came out of the kitchen just as Harry opened the door.

She heard her parents and Harry exchange greeting.

"And who is this?" Her mother asked when the Granger's entered the house. Jean Granger kneeled down in front of Teddy.

"This is my godson, Teddy," Harry said. "He spends a lot of time with us."

"I'm Jean and this Howard," Hermione's mother said. "Nice to meet you Teddy."

"Nice to meet you," Teddy said. Then he turned to Hermione, "I'm hungry. Is dinner ready?"

Hermione nodded, "It's ready." She looked at her parents, "Hello mum. Hello dad."

Her parents looked her up and down. Her mother walked forward and touched Hermione's stomach. "I cannot believe my baby is going to have a baby."

"It's a bit overwhelming, huh," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you will do just fine, I'm sure," Jean said. "You're the most capable person I know." Mother and daughter hugged and Hermione started to cry. She had missed this so much.

"The little boy said he was hungry ladies," Howard Granger teased.

Hermione wiped the tears off of her face as she pulled away. "You're right dad. Let's go and eat."

Teddy led the way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab the food and bring it over," Hermione figured it was better not use much magic with her parents around.

When she came back with some of the food Howard and Harry were talking-it wasn't a deep conversation, sounded like it was about the weather but it was a start. Jean was chatting with Teddy and smiling.

"Let's tuck in," Hermione suggested as she sat down across from her husband.

Everyone was quiet as the meal started. Jean broke the silence first. "How long have you and Harry been together?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Um, well, a little over four years."

"And you've been married four months?" Jean asked.

"A little over, yes," Hermione answered.

"Have you bought anything for the baby yet?" Jean asked.

Hermione shook her head, "We've been busy with work. Both Harry and I are working more than 12 hours a day. But that is next on my to do list."

Jean made a face," Hermione, you need to slow down. You don't want to stress yourself out or make yourself sick."

"I keep telling her that," Harry threw in, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"I'm fine, mum, I promise," Hermione said.

"And how do you feel about the new baby?" Jean asked Teddy.

"I'm excited, especially since it's a boy baby," Teddy said. "I would have liked a girl too but boys are more fun. We already have a girl."

"Already have a girl?" Jean asked.

"He's talking about Victoire, she is Ron's niece and Teddy spends a lot of time with her," Hermione explained.

"I'm going to marry Victoire," Teddy told them. "When I'm old like Uncle Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes playfully, "Watch it kid," he said.

"Wait," Jean exclaimed, "You're having a boy?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Hermione said. "We found out yesterday."

"You must be excited?" Howard said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "I would have been happy either way. But yeah, I am thrilled."

"Have you thought about names?" Jean asked.

"We've talked about it a bit," Hermione said, "James is our current favorite. That was Harry's father's name."

Jean smiled at Harry, "That is a nice way to honor your father."

"We thought so," Harry replied.

The group fell silent again. Hermione wanted to tell her parents she was sorry but she couldn't make herself do it. Truth was, she wasn't sorry. She was sorry they fought and that they lost touch but she wouldn't have done anything differently.

"The food is good, Hermione," he father said. "Glad to see you got the hang of cooking. it was one the only things you didn't excel at when you were younger."

Everyone laughed.

"It took a while," Hermione admitted.

This would take a while too, she knew that. Things wouldn't get better over night.

Hermione and her parents were having tea after dinner while Harry put Teddy to bed.

"Look," Howard told his daughter. "You're mother and I have talked about all of this and we shouldn't have asked you to choose between us and your world. We were scared and angry. But we have a second chance now and we want to be a part of your life and our grandsons life."

"I want that too," Hermione told her dad.

"So, we will take this one step at a time?" Howard suggested.

"Sounds good," Hermione smiled at her dad.

"Maybe we can make weekly dinners a regular thing?" Jean interjected. "We can alternate between doing them here and at our house. And you should bring Teddy. He is precious."

"Teddy is fantastic. I love that little boy," Hermione told them.

"Does he live here?" Jean asked.

"No, he lives with his grandmother," Hermione explained. "His father was very close to Harry."

"And where is his father?" Howard asked.

"Dead. Teddy's parents died in the final battle," Hermione told them.

"Poor thing," Jean sighed. "It's nice that Harry takes so much time with him. "

"Really, we love it," Hermione replied. "The kid lights up my life. I love watching him grow and learnt change. I've been in his life for years and I can't imagine what my life would be like without him. I'm so proud of the little fellow his is becoming."

Jean smiled, "You sound like a mum."

Hermione and Harry were getting ready for bed after Hermione's parents left.

"Have I said thank you?" Hermione asked.

"The smile on your face was thanks enough," Harry said. he laid down on the bed an pulled Hermione to him.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much. Tonight was-wonderful, and I wouldn't have had the courage to do it myself."

"We all need help sometimes," Harry said.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. They hadn't had a lot of alone time recently when they weren't sleeping so the kiss escalated quickly. Just as Harry was about to pulled her shirt over her head there was a tapping at the window.

"That owl has the worst timing," Hermione whined as Harry got up. He opened the window and took the letter from the owl. Hermione got the bird a treat and some water while Harry read the letter. Hermione saw her husband's face pale as he read the letter.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We need to get Teddy back to Andromeda's," harry said,

Hermione sighed, "Harry it's after 11:00-"

"We have to go to work," Harry said. "This letter is from Draco. There was an attempt on Lucius Malfoy's life tonight."


End file.
